


Fifty shades of black and really really really dark grey

by Ysadora11



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysadora11/pseuds/Ysadora11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is struggling with the onslaught of thoughts and dreams about his deceased nemesis turned ally. When his thoughts begin turn towards a more sensual side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of black and really really really dark grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I ever finished!!! (uwu) I wrote this fic's based on Bruce's dream sequence in Batman vs Superman dawn of of justice, I couldn't find any good fic's so I wrote one. Also shout out to my friend who I will not name for privacy reasons, this fic is for him especially as it was his birthday last month. Thanks hope you enjoy it.

Bruce was surrounded. His rivals minions surged forward, and overwhelmed him. He tried to fight them off but ultimately they got him. It was inevitable as they outnumbered him one to one hundred, but Bruce never went down without a fight. The soldiers pined him to ground and handcuffed his hands behind his back. They pulled him up roughly and shoved him forward. He went, stiffly. They brought him to a stuffy dark room and proceeded to tie his hands above his head to the roof of the building. He had only stood there for several minutes, but it felt like hours. Bruce was agitated, he hated losing, especially to such a terrible cause. He also knew he was going to die, that probably also added to his growing feeling of despair.

All of a sudden a bright light illuminated the room from a hallway right in front of Bruce. He looked up just in time to see his captor fly down into the corridor. 

Superman. 

The name sent a chill down his spine. How could this man kill so many people in trying to save only a few lives? His alien influence was sending unnecessary threats down to earth endangering the lives of countless innocent civilians. Superman strolled through the light gleaming down on Bruce from his vulnerable position tied to the roof. He radiated confidence as he walked forward, the slightest smirk settled on his smug lips.

Superman kept walking towards Bruce until he was only a hairs width away from Bruce's face. Then he did something Bruce had not expected. He reached foreword and grabbed his mask. He ripped it off of his face mask  smoothly, and tossed the heavy piece or armour aside. He proceeded to reach up with his right hand and grab ahold of Bruce's hair. Bruce grunted in surprise. Then superman was speaking,

"what's your name?" He asked softly, voice full of simmering hatred.

"I'm...Batman..." Bruce grunted through rough breaths. His voice sounded unusually high without his voice modulator.

"No, your real name." Whispered his captor, right next to his ear.

"Bruce... Bruce Wayne..." Bruce responded trying to keep his breath from rattling in his throat.

"Hm, Bruce, huh... That's a very fitting name for a hunk of man like you." Replied the alien." You better not provoke me Bruce or else you never know what'll do to you." He threatened.

Bruce was nervous. He had absolutely no control in a situation like this, and he hated it. He felt vulnerable, and ever since the day his parents had died he'd told himself that he'd never let himself feel that way again.

Then superman laced his left hand into his hair alongside his right and he pulled Bruce's face down so it was level with his own. Then all of a sudden Bruce was starring into the deep blue eyes of the other man. He only had a second to register Superman's crystal clear eyes before he felt his hot lips against his own.

...

Bruce woke up in cold sweat. He jolted upright in his empty king sized bed in his lofty master bedroom of Wayne manor. He took several long rattling breaths in and he let them out slowly.  
His mind was spinning off the hook. Ever since his fight with superman and doomsday, he's been having the same recurring nightmare, Veiled in the disguise of a fantasy.

The first time he ever dreamt of the superhuman was after he'd first decided to pick a fight with him. The dream had started the same way and been filled with the same desperation as his recent dream, but it had only ever gotten to a point were he was being attacked. Somehow after saving Clarks mother and battling doomsday the dream had twisted into a sort of fantasy.

He hadn't stated having these dreams right away, he had first had one right after attending Clarks funeral, though it was different. It consisted of superman's face flashing briefly before him and then his name printed on his gravestone burning emblazoned into his memory. Clark Kent, the name haunted him in his dreams ever since he read it on his gravestone. Bruce was inevitably curious about the Kriptonian's origins and about his casual life, so he did some research on his former enemy turned ally. He told himself it was to get rid of the thought of his name burned into his skull, but in the back of his mind Bruce knew that it was underling motive. That really he wanted to know more about the man who had died at the hands of doomsday after Bruce had so meticulously saved his mother from the hands of Lex Luther. That he had become attached.

Bruce had used his practically unlimited amount of resources to finding out as much as possible about the man. Seeing his picture for the first time he felt his heart in the back of throat. He dismissed it as being only genuine concern and grieving over his fallen companion, but truly it was a slight inkling of love. Bruce was incredibly intreged by the seemingly simple life of the farm boy. He was quick to read and memorize the address of his parents farm and when he learned about his previous job as a journalist for the daily planet he quick to look up its location as well. Bruce ended up visiting Clarks old office at the daily planet and ended up talking with his old girlfriend and fiancé he guessed as she said she hadn't dated anyone else since Clarks death, but Bruce noticed a bright silver ring on her left ring finger led Bruce to assume the engagement. Though the thought of the engagement made him oddly grumpy. So Bruce continued to dismiss the shuttle hints his mind and body were sending him. This of course ended up being futile, for as he continued to dig up information about the fallen hero he started to become undeniably attached and soon the fantisies began to flood in. He couldn't ignore it anymore, he Bruce Wayne, the most rich and famous man in Gotham was in love with a small town farm boy and journalist, who also happened to have a double life as a superhero. 

This new thought was crushing to him. He had always been the kind of man to flirt and seduce any pretty woman he came in contact with. He was the man who could get any woman he wanted, so why was his heart set on crazy over the dorky grin and glasses of the kindhearted superhero. He guessed that maybe it was one of the worlds biggest mysterys that would have to remain unsolved. Even if Clark was still alive, he had a girlfriend, a fiancé now and Bruce was just going to have to move on or try to distract himself from his own thoughts and feelings, even if it meant he would never be happy. Though Bruce had accepted that fact when his parents died, his new love had only just given him a short false hope that would never be able to be attained.


End file.
